kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Palaio Pedino
Palaio Pedino (Greek, Modern: Παλαιό Πεδινό), is a village on the Greek island of Lemnos, which is located northeast of Myrina. The settlement of Palaio Pedino had a population in 2001. Its former name was Pesperago which was mentioned in the 14th century. It was renamed Pedino in 1955 (the older form came from a Turkish origin). An earthquake rumbled and shook the village on 19 February 1968Aftershocks of February 19, 1968 earthquake in Northern Aegean Sea and related problems, J. C. Drakopoulos and A. C. Ekonomides, Journal of Pure and Applied Geophysics, accessed 10 April 2008 and made its residents homeless. Its residents built their homes in a new location and became Neo Pedino and its administration moved there. Nearest place *Neo Pedino Population Name With the older name Pesperago, the village was mentioned in the late 14th century. It may came from Pisperax (Πισπέραξ). Around the 19th century, it had other origin of the name, one that was once importantly and as Pesperagos. It could come from one Pesper-Aga, a ciflik settlement in the area. Its name originated from the Turkish invasion of Lemnos. Geography The village is in the central part of the island of Lemnos and is part of the municipality of Nea Koutali. It is located in the area of Ai-Giannis, northeast of Portiano in the foot of Ai-Lias (Agios Ilias) which survives residential buildings. According to the Choiseul-Gouffier map in the late 19th century as Pisperago. History In 1856, Palaio Pedino had 57 men in military service. The village had 40 families in 1863 which had dropped to 37 in 1874. In the same year, it had 44 homes and was part of the municipality (koli) of Kontias. During World War II near the village in Melangia (Μελάγγια), a military camp occurred in the area of Gallipoli. It ran a hospital, a water tower and other needs, some of the remains still exist today. These excnages with the bases brougt in a main economig boom to the village. Between 1918 and 1921, hundreds of Russian emigrés and entered the area between Pedino and Portianou. They sold their belongings in order to survive, they survived in special communities. 292 people died during the influenza of 1920-21 and they are buried in a Russian-Cossack cemetery by the coast. Pesperago became part of the community of Portianos as a settlement in 1918-19. Its own commune was formed in 1919. During its existence it has contained several independent settlements: *Alexopyrgos (1920-28) *Akrotiri (1920-28), from there it had settled Russian emigrés *The refugee settlement of Nea Koutali (1928-47) which ran in the area of Agia Marina. Its population began to rise, it had 230 people in 1920 and 300 (with 60 houses) in 1938. Its inhabitants produced wheat and cotton. It began water and hydro works along with tree planting which brought the village its outstanding natural beauty with the help of its water. In 1950 , a pavilion fountain was created in the square which was by Haralambos Kalliouris and Dimitrios Tsipelias. In 1955, places were renamed, the idea was to remove names with a foreign origin. Pesperago was renamed to Pedino which is named after where the village is built. Its older name was of Turkish origin, which many do not recognize today. Its was officially renamed in 1956 The earthquake Emigration affected the village. In 1961, it had 179 inhabitants, but a terrible earthquake on 19 February 1968 ruined many houses and turned them into rubble and the residents were homeless. It only had 24 in habitants in 1971 and many wanted the village to be built on a safer location, the new village became Neo Pedino and the older settlement became Palaio Pedino. Much of its inhabitants were relocated to the new village and most of its people are used for summer jobs in recent years. In the village it remains unchanged in the graphic map. The old stone-built houses, a stone built square. Othen than its inhabitants, it has taverns and the old I. Kremmida winery from 1935. Its council includes the Attiki Pedinionton which has its festival in the old village's square. See also *List of places in the Lesbos prefecture School Its school first operated in 1929 and turned into a building in 1925 and was built by Egyptian Efstratios Kalogeras. In 1973 it joined with the school at Nea Koutali. Its school staff included: Emmanouil Ioannidis (1920-31) and Vassilios Kourniotis (1954-70). Sources * *''Lemnos/Limnos Province CD Rom'' (Cdrom Επαρχείου Λήμνου = CD Rom Eparcheiou Limnou): Lovable Lemnos *Theodoros Belitsos, I Limnois kai ta horia tis (Η Λήμνος και τα χωριά της = Lemnos And Its Villages), 1994 External links *Palaio Pedino at the GTP Travel Pages Category:Lesbos Prefecture Category:Lemnos Category:Villages in Greece el:Παλαιό Πεδινό Λήμνου